No Need to Rush
by Freyris
Summary: They both share the same dream. They both have one goal. What could have been, what should have been, what would have been. A retelling of Athrun and Cagalli's parting for the second time. Takes place somewhere in Phase 45 ONESHOT AxC


**No need to rush**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** I swear I've been meaning to write this fic for like 2323154857 years after GS/D ended lol but idk I never really had the guts to until now. I guess those heart aches about Cagalli and Athrun not getting back together before stopped me from writing this but I found out some good things about their relationship a few months ago and lol this is what I ended up with , it took me a couple of months before I finally found the part where I would mash everything up in and viola!

More or less, this is how I wanted it to happen. Takes place somewhere in Phase 45

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam SEED/ DESTINY or Bandai or Sunrise. **

* * *

The brown haired coordinator wanders along the quiet corridors of Archangel with his pink haired princess trailing behind him and heads towards the infirmary wing to visit his best friend (who was badly injured from the previous combat) to have a little chat with him. However, they both find an empty bed with the sheets crumpled and bandages hanging out of the bin near the bed. He sighs and searches for him at the other end of the ship, hoping he didn't leave to go talk to _someone _yet.

Kira Yamato enters the deck located behind the Archangel while Lacus Clyne leans at the door frame sensing someone else was at the deck. Kira finds Athrun Zala standing silently at the deck with both of his hands firmly holding the railing as he stared at the darkened sky, the moon illuminating at them, clearly deep in thought.

**(1)**"Athrun" He calls out as he approach him, his best friend turning his head at him acknowledging his presence." You were here? You know, you need to get some sleep and give your body a chance to recover we have to take off in the morning"He says

"Right" Athrun nodded his head and saw Kira stand beside him from his peripheral view. "Even though it's so quiet here...why can't we live in a world like this all the time?" He wonders as he stared at the moon.

Lacus smiles to herself knowing it was time to leave for now, to let them have a talk they have been meaning to have ever since they all got separated because of the war.

"I'd say because we have a dream?" Kira replies calmly. "We have desires and hopes. Hmm...a less appealing word would be greed?"He smiles at Athrun. "Well that's what it comes down to right? We want to do this and become that, We all feel that way and that's why we can't stay here for too long It's the same with you isn't it Athrun? I think so too and I believe Cagalli and Lacus thinks the same thing too"

Athrun stared at his long time best friend and realize things. One: Kira had matured through war, he suppose and was no longer the crybaby friend he used to scold and comfort before. He wasn't the Kira who was scared and rambled incoherent things when things get tough. Two: The world they want to have and live in is not something they can easily wish to have but rather they have to struggle to attain it and may require unnecessary sacrifices if needed and Three: Everyone shares the same dreams of attaining peace however not all look at the same way as they do and some may not even realize it. Kira sighed and nodded his head with their conclusion.

It was rather a quiet night for ORB almost as if there wasn't even a war going on at space. It was peaceful, so tranquil and almost relaxing. Athrun sighed as he started thinking again. Kira chuckled and thought he needed another topic other than war right now. "You know..."

"Hmm?" Athrun looks up to his friend to see him smiling lightly at him as Kira leaned on the railing and crossing his arms on his chest **(2)**"She once said to me that her _feelings toward someone has nothing to do with them being Coordinator or Natural_ and I still think she still does."

Athrun gave him a quizzical look and stared at him as if he didn't know who and what Kira was talking about.

"Try talking to _her_ again, Athrun" Kira patted his shoulder and pushed himself off the railing leaving a pondering Athrun alone at the deck.

"What happend?" Lacus asked as she met Kira halfway at the corridor.

"I thought I might have said something that made Athrun think a lot harder tonight" He lightly chuckled.

Lacus smiled and leaned her head on Kira shoulder, silently praying for her two friends. Kira and Lacus, among all their comrades were the only people who was still able to see the thin thread that were connecting the two (Athrun and Cagalli) together. Even the two themselves don't see it but perhaps if one of them does try to look back at the things they left behind perhaps things could change, _hopefully_.

Athrun suddenly chuckles and runs his hand through his hair stopping by the middle and lowers her head "I do wonder if you're right Kira."

* * *

The following morning, the members and crew of the Archangel and other ORB forces fell in line as Cagalli entered the hangar to finally brief them with what they might expecting at space. Cagalli addresses the crew and says that she has formally made the Archangel part of Orb's forces. She then explaints that Orb wants peace, but not through surrender. Murrue Ramius, Archangel's Commanding Officer then announces that the ship will head to the Lunar City Copernicus for a recon operation and dismissing the crew members for final inspections.

Athrun stands at the first line of the crew and observes Cagalli silently and noticing her hand no longer wore the scarlet ring he had given her a few months earlier. He didn't know what this meant however he had full resolve in what he would be doing later on before they disembark to space.

As Cagalli was talking to Murrue and Neo/Mwu. Athrun watches by the sideline and looks at her before she leaves. Kira rushes towards Athrun and places a hand on his shoulder. "Athrun"

He smiles, a bitter-sweet smile **(3)**"It's fine right now. We don't need to rush our relationship. We have the same dream"

Kisaki nods at them before going out and Athrun looks at him on last time then to Cagalli's back before turning around and scratching his head.

* * *

Kisaka Ledonir, Cagalli's most trusted body guard and Colonel of the ORB military observe her as they walked along the corridors of Archangel. Trying to keep a straight face while talking to Meyrin and asking her to take care of him while she stays behind was hard for her. It was harder for Kisaki to bear and look at her as she acted strong and show no signs of unnecessary emotions infront of the young CIC officer. Well she was strong alright: physically and mentally though. However, she was weak emotionally,especially if Athrun Zala was involve. Before they open the door, he stops Cagalli and pats her head, comforting her.

A few tears finally leak out of the corner of her amber eyes. No one has ever seen Cagalli cry like this other than a few people close to her. She never allowed anyone see her weak especially because of someone she holds dear to her. She had always kept the chin up, proud stance and unwavering facade when she's out in public. The weak Cagalli was unknown to other people.

"Cagalli..."Kisaka gives her a short abrupt hug and pulls out an envelope from his pocket and hands it over the weeping representative.

"What's this?" she manages to croak as she wipe her tears with the back of her hand holding the envelope

"It's a message from _him_"Kisaki softly replies. Cagalli knew who this _him_ was even if Kisaki didn't mention his name.

"H-how?"She stares up at him with eyes widened then to the paper on her hand.

"Just don't ask how." Kisaka winks at her and pats her shoulder lightly before walking out to towards the exit with the door swishing open then close, leaving her alone for a few minutes.

Cagalli sniffed and swallowed hard as she open the note silently reading it reading it. And a fresh batch of tears comes rushing down her cheeks as she holds the note close to her heart.

* * *

At the drydock the ORB Representative, now compose and looking calm, finally gives her final goodbyes to the superior officers of the AA Crew. Cagalli gives Neo/Mwu, Murrue, Kira and Lacus each a hug, whispering a few 'G_ood Luck'_' and _'Keep Safe_' at them and lastly, she stands before the man who held and will always hold her heart. They share a look. Amber to Emerald. Emerald to Amber. As if they were lost in time they held each other in their gaze and next thing she knew she was in his arms. He tightens his hold on her, burying his head on her hair and she responds by wrapping her arms around his body as well and buries her face on base of his neck as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Don't die on me yet, idiot"she softly muffled against his neck.

"I won't" He sneaks a small kiss on her cheeks and no one notices but her.

_"When everything is over. Wait for me and we'll make all our dreams come true. Together."_

* * *

** yeah, ****The last part was the note Athrun had written. XD Ughhhh. **I swear it still pains me that AsuCaga never really had the "_REAL_" footage of how their ending was. I'm a little jealous of KiraLacus when they had their happy ending and embracing themselves at the end of SEII. I want to see Athrun returning to ORB and Cagalli welcoming him scene or something like that LOL. Anyway I hope you guys like it ;u; 

**NOTE:**

**(1) A few conversation from Kira and Athrun were originally from GSDPhase 45: Prelude to Revolution. I needed a starting point for this fic and I ended up with this episode thinking it was the best part. **

**(2)I've been watching the GSREMASTER and my memory got refreshed when I was watching Phase 22:The Sea Dyed Red. Cagalli mentioned about that line so I thought of incorporating it here since I thought this was a huge impact if it was emphasized in their relationship.**

**(3)Well, they say that line was the rephrased one or like supposed to be the original or something like that LOL so yes, I did incorporate it here again XD**

**BTW don't forget this week is going to be the ASUCAGA Episodeee /o/ War for Two**

**Please send me reviews guys. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
